When all hope is lost
by Xx-Miss-Little-xX
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay get stranded on a planet, where they are then sold to the highest bidder. Will voyager reach them in time?


Hey Everybody. I would love to thank-you for reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think! Any advice would be wonderful as I haven't written a story in almost 5 years! I am planning on writing quite a few more chapters, so if you feel like sticking around to find out what happens or who has captured them please do. I'm also considering doing a few chapters from different crewman's point of view in there efforts to find them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or any of the characters. If I did, J/C would have been together the second Marks Letter arrived.

I woke with a bang, Bright lights and sparks from the panels around me. I don't know where I am, what I was meant to be doing. I could hear a familiar voice, they were calling to someone. It takes me a few moments to realise they were calling my name. I have just enough energy to call out, it wasn't a sound, just a noise. It hurt, as if something was pressed against my chest. The last thing I saw as I blacked out was a figure running to me, telling me that I was safe.

The next time I woke up I was all alone, In an unfamiliar room. I slowly sit up, surveying myself as I do. From what I could tell there were no broken bones, only stiff limbs. Not to mention the splitting headache from all the pressure that is running underneath my skull. After I finish internally going over the damages to myself, I can finally have a look around the room where I am being held by some unknown race. There were 10 different screens scattered around the room holding information that looked like blurred lines from this distance. Everything looked so clean, I realise I am in some kind of hospital bay. I slide my legs off the bed and make my way over to the screens, hoping to find information about how I got here, and hopefully find a way to contact voyager.

The first couple of screens held little to none information that was helpful. The third screen however was full of information that caught my eye, it was all about me. All the procedures that were done to me, how they healed me and what was healed. I slowly go through the information trying to comprehend what had been done to me. A few broken bones, my sternum had been shattered and had punctured one of my lungs, fractured skull, damage to my internal organs. As I was reading all this new information, something on the fourth screen shocked me. A second human had been healed here. Though not as bad as I was, only a couple of broken bones. Thats when memories start coming back to me. Just a couple of flashes to start with. An away mission, a second crewman with me, but for the love of god I could not remember who they were.

"Ah you're awake now, Good to see you up and about," a strange voice from behind says. I turn suddenly, almost losing my balance from moving too fast for my throbbing head to comprehend.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I asked trying not to sound too defensive, because this species just saved mine and a crewman's life.

"My name is Dr. Tel. You and another crashed on my planet, you were found and brought to me so I could get you ready." He replied in a calm voice.

"Ready for what?" I question, now starting to get a little worried from his monotone voice.

"For sale, what else? No one would have brought you in the state you were in then."

"For sale? I don't understand, how and who will you sell us to?" I replied, the captain voice coming out now. Hiding all the worry at the back of my mind.

"Well, it's very simple you see, we saved your life, so now we own you, and we are currently negotiating the return of a couple of our men from a planet a couple of lightyears away, before any arguments or fights could break out. So we are going to sell you to them to pay for the mistakes our men made while on their planet. It's only fair, you are going to pay for their crimes so they can finally come home to their families." His voice starting to get a little frustrated, like he has had to explain this already today.

"What about my family? What will happen to them, they wont even know where I have disappeared too? At least these people know where their loved ones are right, why should I have to pay with my life because two of your people cannot obey the laws on another planet. And what about my friend? Where are they, I demand to see them right now!" I kept telling myself I wanted to see them to make sure they were ok, but the real reason was actually a very selfish one. If I was to be sold and traded like a prize bull with someone else and have my life ruined, I don't want that other person to be my best friend. The one person in my life that would always be there for me. The one person in my life that loves me with all his heart and the one that I love back, whether I want to or not.

"Don't worry, I will take you to him now" He said in that voice that is starting to get on my nerves, my heart sinking a little more. There were only a few people I would go on an away mission with and by Dr. Tel telling me it was a man just made my fear grow even more.

Dr. Tel doesn't even wait for, he just turns on his heels and leave without a second thought. I try as best as I can to keep up with him, but I'm failing to do so. He stops a couple of metres in front, to let me catch up, then continues walking at the same pace I am going at. I try and keep track of where he is taking me, but I feel like I am walking through a maze back on earth. Right, then left, then two rights, another left. Or was it two lefts then right. By the time we stop in front of a door, with two guards in front standing guard, I am completely confused.

"Your friend is waiting inside, They will be so pleased to see you" he says spinning on his heel without a second thought or glance in my direction./span/p

I stand staring at the door for a couple of minutes, trying to steady my breathing and gather my thoughts. A grunt from one of the guards pulls me from my thoughts, I take a breath and walk through the door.

I could tell you every detail about the room that I am being kept in. How many steps in takes as I pace from one side to the other. What is in every picture and what is says on the bottom if it. What the pattern is on those stupid couch cushions. I try to find something new to look at, just so my mind doesn't start wondering to the thoughts that have been haunting me since we were "rescued".

"Where was she? Is she ok? Are they treating her right?

"I hear the door slide ok behind me. I turn around, about to yell at whoever walked in, but the words fall short as I see the one face that I have been wanting to see for the passed five days.

"Kathryn," her name falls from my lips.

"Chakotay, Are you ok? Have they been treating you all right?" She replied walking over to me, as I meet her in the middle of the room.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But you had me worried. How are you, do you feel ok?" I say as I reach out to touch her, just to make sure she is really here.

"To answer your questions, Yes I'm fine, the only thing that is wrong with me is I have a splitting headache." She reaches out to me, like she needs to feel me as much as I do. I take her into my arms, just to hug her, and with that, Kathryn does something she hasn't done in the longest time, she lets me comfort her and she lets out all her fear and sadness. I don't say anything, just waited until she was ready.

After a couple of minutes she moves away, back into captain mode. She is looking around the room, trying to figure something out.

"There is no way out, I have tried everything that I could think of to get out of this room to find you, but every time you walk to close to the wall its like a sensor goes off and the guards come in. It's like the whole room is covered in little traps. Whenever they wanted to bring something in a force field was put around me. They also have these vents around the room that releases a mist that makes you fall asleep. I know from personal experience because they released it on me when I was first brought here. I tried to breakdown the door and wouldn't let anyone near me until they told me what was going on with you." I explained to her, knowing what was going on in her head.

"It's scary how you can read my mind," she says back to me, even though her eyes are still scanning the room for an exit I could have missed.

I slowly walk over to the chair that is pushed into the corner, and tiredly sit down for the first time in what feels like days since I was brought in here. "That's what a good first officer is here for isn't it. To know what their Captain is thinking before they even know." I say as I try to at least make her smile.

She tries to hide a yawn behind her hand as she quickly replies to my statement. "No, Thats just you Chakotay. Is there anything that you have noticed about our new 'friends' routines while they have been keeping you here?"

"Not much I'm afraid," I let her know, "they seem to only come in once a day to deliver food and water, and they rarely talk to me. Why don't you sit down for a while and rest, They won't be back for quite a few hours." I get up out of the chair and help her, rather reluctantly, sit in it. Her movements are stiff and I can tell her is still sore from the crash.

Once she is settled I move to the side of the chair and sit on the ground with my head on the arm rest. I can feel Kathryn moving around to try and get comfortable and she ends up resting her hand on top of my head as her fingers play with my hair. Just before I fall into a restless sleep I think I hear her whisper her thanks, as she drifts of to dreamland as well.


End file.
